Lauren Madden
Lauren Madden is a wealthy businesswoman, mother of Elizabeth, Sophia, Grace, Arwen, Konrad, Ophelia, and Max Madden, wife of Chris Mengele, and a friend of several of the other covens. She is a telekinetic vampire. Early Life Lauren was born Nadja Ekaterina Nikolaevna in 1481. Her mother died during Lauren's birth, as she was a hybrid. She moved to Moscow 15 years later, trying to find a living for herself. After failing to attain a job as a serving girl in a tavern, she was forced into prostitution at the mere age of 15. One night, a client took her home with him and kept her there, using her as his "pet". But, after three years, Lauren got the guts to fight back, and she won her freedom in 1500. Lauren moved around a lot until 1793, when she settled in London. London and Meeting the Cullens Lauren moved to London in 1793. It was here that she met Carlisle Cullen while he was working in a library. The worked together for a few years, almost beginning a relationship, but ultimately decided to remain friends. It was here that Lauren decided to become Lauren Madden instead of Nadja. She reinvented herself and even went against society a few times, but she just didn't care what people thought. Her history is piecy past this until 1937. Adopted by Noel and the Holocaust Noel and Natan Madden adopted Lauren in 1937. The family was wary of the Nazis, as Noel and Natan were Jewish. When the SS took Noel and Natan away, Lauren went with them out of sacrifice so she could try to keep them both safe. She was used as a toy by the guards, and was saved multiple times by her mate, Chris, the ward of Josef Mengele. Lauren escaped in 1943, after much urging from her mother and Chris. She moved to Palestine and was met there by Chris in 1944. Marriage and Elizabeth Lauren and Chris married in a simple wedding in 1945. After about 4 years, Lauren got pregnant with a baby daughter. They named the baby Elizabeth Corinne before her birth. It was during this time that Noel reconnected with the couple, informing Lauren that her father had been shot and killed. This almost sent Lauren into a mnetal breakdown, but Chris helped her regain her sanity. Elizabeth was born in early 1950, but Lauren and Chris were told that she was a stillborn, while Elizabeth actually lived and was adopted. Chris's Recapture and Move to New York Chris was recaptured in late 1950. Lauren was frantic, and moved in with Noel until she was considered "safe". After this, she moved to New York and began a business. Second Capture In 2013, Lauren, along with many others, was captured by a terrorist organization. Again, she was used as a toy by the guards, but this led to a pregnancy, one with a hybrid. Sophia was born on February 6th, the day Lauren was changed to full vampire. Present Lauren had 5 more kids. Grace: Born after Lauren began experimenting with her powers of life Arwen: Born after Lauren's rape by one of Josef's henchmen Konrad: Born after Lauren and Chris's wanting for a son. Ophelia and Max: Born to Lauren and Chris naturally Wealth Lauren's wealth is estimated to be about 92 Billion dollars. This has been gained mostly by her business, but also by acting and her writing career.